Innocence of an Angel
by ashtree423
Summary: Allen Walker hasn't been in the black order for a day and is already shocked by a ten year old girl that is happily hugging Kanda and calling him big brother. The shocking part is that Kanda is allowing her to do it too. First DGM Fanfic. Please no flames but love helpful advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence of an Angel**

**Allen Walker hasn't been in the black order for a day and is already shocked by a ten year old girl that is happily hugging Kanda and calling him big brother. The shocking part is that Kanda is allowing her to do it too. **

_**I have been having writers block for all my other stories and I randomly thought of this when I was watching the anime. I hate to write more than once story at a time but when an interesting idea gets in my head I have to write it down or at least an outline of it and I work on it when I have inspiration. Please no flames but do enjoy. I also don't own any of D. Gray-man characters. **_

* * *

**Ch. 1 WTF!**

Allen was finishing up his morning exercises as he thought over last night's events.

* * *

_~(Last night)~_

_Gatekeeper was crying out in fear as Allen tried to reason that he wasn't an akuma._

"_I'M NOT AN AKUMA!" Allen was crying out as he pounded on Gatekeeper's chin._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gatekeeper cried out in fear. While they continued to argue until a figure jumped up on top of the gate. Allen looked up to see a man with long dark hair tied up in a high ponytail pulling out a samurai sword._

"_You're either fearless or stupid for showing your face here alone," he said as he unsheathed his sword. Allen's face dropped as he yelled out, "Wait! There is a misunderstanding!" Not a second later the man attacked and Allen had activated his arm to defend himself. It didn't stop the man; he charged and sliced part of Allen's arm. _

"_You alright," he asked sarcastically asked," Cause your arm is about to explode." "It's my anti-akuma weapon! After all I am an exorcist!" Allen replied. The man didn't look happy at the answer, but turned his glare at the Gatekeeper. "Gatekeeper!" he yelled out aggravated. "But he has a pentangle on his face! Just because he says he's human doesn't mean it! I rather be safe than sorry," Gatekeeper started to stammer out. _

"_I told you I am human! Yes, I am a little cursed but I swear I am an exorcist!" Allen cried out as he pounded gatekeeper's chin again. "That's enough!" the man exclaimed as he activated his innocence, "the only way to know for sure is to cut you open." He now adjusted his stance before saying, "Prepare to be slaughtered." He started to charge towards Allen. "Wait there should have been a referral letter sent by my master general Cross!" Allen stammered out as quickly as he could. _

_The man stopped with his sword two centimeters away from Allen's face and stood there a monument before he slowly said, "A letter sent from the general." "Yes," Allen slowly replied with his hands up, "It was addressed to some guy named Komui." The two of them stood still for what seemed like hours, but it was only five minutes before the gollum said, "Stop the attack Kanda! He's friendly! Repeat! Friendly!" Gatekeeper didn't look happy but said, "Fine, open!" The gates next to either side of him started to go up. _

"_Allen Walker!" said a different voice from the gollum, "Your access has been granted!" Kanda glared and tighten his grip on his sword as he said, "Hey Komui! Mind filling me in." "Sorry about that! The kid checks out," the said in return. Kanda still doesn't put down his sword. "Let him go Kanda. He is General Cross's apprentice," the voice said. Kanda still didn't put down his sword until he was hit in the head with a clipboard by a teenage Chinese girl. _

"_Kanda, enough! Stop with the macho head games," she said displeased. He glared at her angrily as she continued. "Now you two get in before I close the gate," she threatened. When no one moved she said, "I said to get in!" Both men went in without saying anything and the gate closed behind them. _

_When they entered the building she spoke again, "Nice meeting you. I'm Lenalee, the chief's assistant." She started to turn as Kanda turned in the opposite direction. Allen noticed and said, "Kanda." Kanda stopped and gave him a sideways glare. "Please tell me I got your name right," Allen continued nervously, "No hard feelings?" Allen the stuck out his hand to shake Kanda's but Kanda simply said, "What fool would actually shake your hand knowing that you're cursed." Allen was left shocked as Kanda walked away._

_~(end of flashback)~_

* * *

'I don't get him,' Allen thought as he sat himself down in the chair he used to do his thumb pushups. 'I really doubt that he would be willing to put up with anyone,' he thought as he got up and put on a clean shirt. Then his stomach started to growl loudly. Allen placed a hand on his stomach and softly said, "Sound's like it's time for breakfast." Then he started to head towards the cafeteria.

When he entered it was like every other cafeteria. There were finders everywhere eating and chatting. Allen soon found the line to get food and got in it. It wasn't long before he was in front and ready to order.

"Hey there you must be the new guy!" Jerry happily said, "Oh my god you're such a cutie!" Allen was surprised but bowed and said, "Good morning! My name is Allen Walker sir." Jerry happily said, "Wow everybody check out the man that is on this one. What a gentleman." Then he turned back to Allen and asked, "So Allen Walker, are you hungry? I'll make you anything you want." "Anything I want," Allen softly said to himself, "Then I'll have."

As he started to list his order, a small voice loudly said, "Good morning big brother!" Allen turned to see a small girl hugging Kanda with a smile of pure sweet happiness. Allen Walker's jaw dropped in shock. There was a child at the black order, that said child is hugging Kanda, and Kanda just continued eating like it was no problem. Jerry simply leaned against the counter and said; "It is surprising, isn't it?" Allen slowly turned his head and said, "How is that possible?" Jerry simply smiled and said, "Flora there is the one of the few people that Kanda cares for. She has found a way into everyone's hearts in the past four years she has been here." Allen was shocked once again. "She's so young, how could she have been here for so long?" Jerry gave a small smile and said, "I'll let Lenalee explain that to you. Now I better start on that big order you gave me." Allen didn't even noticed he left since he was watching the little girl sit right next to Kanda and just started to eat. She only spoke a few times and didn't get a reply from Kanda but it didn't bother her, in fact it made her smile get wider.

Allen turned to see if his food was done when he heard someone shout, "What did you say!?" Allen turned and saw one of the finders was standing up. "You wanna say that again!" he shouted out this time. Then Kanda put down his chopsticks and said, "Be quite. Talk of dead people usually ruins one's meal." The finder was having trouble holding back his anger as he said, "We finders support you with our lives and you're saying you're meal tastes back!" The finder then tried to punch Kanda but he avoided it and grabbed his throat. "I didn't say anything about my meal tasting bad. I am referring to the child next to me that now can't finish her meal," Kanda coldly said. Everyone slowly looked at Flora and her plate and saw that she only ate half of it and that it was pushed away from her. Flora had an emotionless face on as she said, "Big brother, please put him down."

Kanda was about to let the finder go until he said, "You need to learn to grow up brat! You're becoming an exorcist, you need to accept death." Kanda just tightened his grip on the man's throat and said, "Watch what you say to her." Allen had seen enough and was now clenching Kanda's arm. "Stop it. This isn't the way to resolve things," Allen said. Kanda let the finder go and said, "Back off bean sprout." Allen let go of Kanda and said, "I'm Allen!" as he knelled down next to Flora. "Please finish your food. Jerry worked hard to make it for you. You shouldn't let what people say affect you," Allen said in a kind tone towards Flora. Flora let a small smile appear. Before Allen could comment on her smile, Kanda kicked him away from her.

"Stay away from her bean sprout," Kanda threated. Allen was now ticked off and said, "Sure, you were handling the situation perfectly." Kanda now was ticked off, "You stay away. You don't know anything about her." They started to glare at each other and everyone was running out of the room except Flora who just started to laugh. Both young men turned towards her to see that she was laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat and was crying. "You two are going to become great friends," she managed to say after she calmed down from the laughing fit. "I'm not going to be friends with him," both of them said at the same time which caused Flora to laugh again.

"Kanda! Allen! Get to the command room. Your missions are up," Reever called from behind Lenalee that was standing in the door way. Allen looked towards them and said, "Alright." Kanda turned towards Flora and said, "Finish eating then practice." Flora just gave him her sweet smile before nodding and saying, "Please get back soon." Then she got back in her spot to finish up her food as Kanda started to head towards the command room.

* * *

~(Time skip to Train)~

Allen stayed outside their compartment with Toma as Kanda was sleeping inside the compartment. Allen looked down at the cards Toma was dealing out before he decided to ask, "Hey Toma? Can you shed some light on Flora's story and why Kanda is so attached to her?" Toma closed his eyes and said, "I'm not surprised that you've asked that." Allen looked at him. Toma opened his eyes and said, "Flora came from a family in America. She only had her father and older sister but she was happy with them." Allen listened closely. "From what I have gathered, her older sister acted a lot like Kanda and always was looking out for her since they lost their mother. Their father did whatever job was available to support them. One day he fell sick and died," Toma paused for dramatic effect, "Her sister tried to take care of her and herself but for an eleven year old girl to find a job to support two people is impossible. Soon the Earl paid them a visit. Flora remembered the warning her father told her and her sister before he died and it was not to let anyone try to bring him back, but she couldn't stop her sister." Allen felt his heart clench, for he knew what was coming next. Toma looked down at his neglected cards before continuing, "Her sister was the one that called back their father. The Earl commanded that he was to kill both of his daughters and wear one of their skins. Flora was terrified and couldn't move as her father charged at her ready to kill. She would have died if her sister hadn't taken the hit for her." Everything was quite in the train for many moments.

"What happen after that?" Allen quietly asked. Toma then looked up at the celling before saying, "Her sister survived the attack but was slowly dying from the loss of blood. Flora was very over whelmed with fear and many other emotions a six year old shouldn't have to experience. She told us that she felt an over whelming urge to protect her older sister that she never felt the piece of innocence that collided with her until it was embedded into her back. The next thing she remembered was that she was floating with her sister in her arms." Allen was amazed and asked, "How did that happen?" Toma smiled even though it couldn't be seen through his bandages. "She had activated her innocence which gave her these beautiful wings of light. General Yeegar witnesses the whole event said she looked like an angel. When her father jumped and tried to attack them, she acted on pure instinct and flew right through him. Her wings sliced him in half and freed his soul. She had turned back to normal shortly after that and the Earl tried to kill her but General Yeegar stepped in and defended her. When the Earl retreated, it was too late to save her older sister. She had died from blood loss. Flora was now completely alone with no family. General Yeegar convinced her to travel with him back to the black order so she can train to become an exorcist when she was old enough. She had no other choice and went with him and I believe I should stop there."

Allen was very surprised but had trouble hiding it. "I can't believe that something like that could ever happen to someone," he said to himself. After a few minutes of silence Allen asked, "So what exactly does her anti-akuma weapon do?" Toma turned and faced him and said, "Flora's weapon is complicated to explain logically. So the simplest way to explain it is that it gives her flight, burn akuma bullets, and burn straight through akuma. Not too long ago, Kanda and Flora discovered that if she focuses hard enough that she can turn her wings into a barrier around herself." "Wow that's amazing. She will be a strong exorcist when she is older," Allen said with amazement. "Yes she will," Toma said as he started to shuffle his cards.

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter. I am now going to describe a little about Flora.**_

_**Age: ten**_

_**DOB: April 22**_

_**Hair color: Dark brown with red highlights, her hair is long and alternates it between one and two ponytails and occasionally braids it **_

_**Eye color: milk chocolate brown**_

_**Clothing: she wears mostly sundresses and always wears a necklace that is a lotus flower with fairylike wings on it. If you have ideas of what else she should wear please tell me and she doesn't get the uniform until she is an exorcist which probably won't happen in this story at all**_

_**Extra: She sees Kanda as a brother and a few select members of the black order as other parts of her family. Her weapon represents her purity and innocence (not the weapon innocence, the childlike innocence). There are times she will be clingy to Kanda but most of the time she is very mature for her age.**_

_**Please ask any questions if there is something you are curious about Flora. I will answer the best that I can.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence of an Angel**

**Hey there everyone. I am picking up the story after Allen saves that one scientist's son from being killed by his best friend. I doubt you would want to read all that happened and notice I changed nothing. Now, I would like your suggestions on some cute scenes between Kanda and Flora, particularly some times when they first meet. I have a few but I want to hear what you think. Thank you for your help. I only own little Flora.**

* * *

**Ch. 2 You What!?**

Allen just started to eat his dinner, when Lenalee sat down next to him.

"Hey there Allen," she said cheerfully as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Hello Lenalee," Allen said before he went back to inhaling his food. "Congratulations on your first successful mission Allen," Lenalee said. Allen gave her a grateful smile before it disappeared. "Thank you, but I feel bad for Flora. Kanda was called to another mission before he could even get back," he said. Lenalee gave him a knowing nod. "Yes, but we know exactly how long Flora can manage without Kanda here. We found out that she can become very clingy and a little bit bratty if Kanda is gone for more than three weeks. We asked Kanda why she gets like that but he simply ignores us," she explained as she finished her sandwich. Allen paused for a moment to think. 'Strange. Flora is very mature for her age. How would Kanda being gone for more than three weeks turn her into a brat?'

But his thought s were interrupted as Komui came running in yelling out, "Code Blue! Code Blue!" Everyone looked at him like he lost his head. "Brother? Why are you yelling out code blue? We don't have such a thing," Lenalee said as she walked over to her dramatic brother. "Are you people stupid! Kanda's on his way back!" Komui yelled out. "That's good news. Flora will be so happy to hear that," Allen said as he left his empty tray at the table. Komui the calmly said, "Yes, that would normally be good except," he paused for a second, "Flora is nowhere to be found." Everyone froze as the words left Komui's mouth.

"You mean that Flora is missing and we have only a small amount of time before Kanda gets back and goes on a killing spree for letting her go missing," Lenalee slowly said to voice everyone's unspoken thoughts. "Yes," was all that he could get out before everyone started to panic and run around except for Lenalee and Allen. "Everyone! Calm Down!" Lenalee yelled out. Everyone froze in their spots and looked towards her. "Flora couldn't have left the building. We will divide into search teams and report over our golems to Komui and Reever who will mark it off on the map," she said calmly. Everyone nodded their heads and started to split up into their search groups.

The search has now started and about ten golems where around Reever and Komui as they stood in Komui's office. "She's not in her room or the garden," Lenalee reported. "She's not in the training hall," Allen said. "Alright, both of you head to the others and help them," Komui said as he thought, 'I hope Kanda's mission ended well.'

* * *

~~(Kanda)~~

'Fuck my life,' Kanda thought as he got into the elevator, 'The mission was a complete waste of my fucking time.' "Che," he said aloud as he existed the elevator and started to head to the front gate. 'Komui is going to pay this,' he angrily thought as he approached Gatekeeper, who looked very scared.

"Kanda! You're Back Early!" he said nervously. Kanda just glared at him and said, "Open the door." Gatekeeper gulped before saying, "Komui has forbidden me from letting anyone in or out until further notice." Kanda didn't like what he heard and was slowly reaching to grab his Mugen. Gatekeeper was freaking out as he said, "Alright! I'll open the door. Please Don't Kill Me!"

The door opened and Kanda walked in. 'Komui better have a good explanation,' he thought as he entered the building. It was surprisingly quiet and still. 'Strange. Flora is usually waiting for me here,' Kanda thought suspiciously as he stood in the door way. Instead of heading to his room, like he normally did, he headed directly for Komui's office. He didn't bother knocking on the door as he got there and walked right on in. Kanda saw Reever and Komui surrounded by golems with a map with x's on various places.

"Kanda!" Komui and Reever exclaimed in surprise. "What's going on here?" Kanda asked in a low aggravated voice. Reever looked scared as Komui was calm. "Ah, Kanda. You're back early," Komui said like there was nothing wrong. Kanda just glared right at him and said, "You're hiding something from me." Komui sighed before saying with the straightest face possible, "Flora has gone missing and we can't find her." There was dead silence in the room but the two men could feel the dark aura coming from the exorcist. "You WHAT!" Kanda yelled out. Reever was now cowering behind the couch as Komui stood there.

"Now, now, Kanda. Flora is still in the building, we just can't find where she is at the moment," Komui tried to reason. Kanda didn't listen to him as he looked at the map on the desk. He looked over at the place he knew Flora would go to and saw all but one was x off. Kanda didn't even bother telling Komui were he was going as he speed off. He didn't slow down until he entered the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Kanda continued until he reached his bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and was surprised to see his floor was covered in paper. All of the paper was folded into odd shapes and spread out all over the floor. In the middle of the mess, Flora was sound asleep with an origami swan right next to her.

Kanda let out the breath that he was holding as carefully maneuvered over to Flora. He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed before he started to pick up all the paper. When he picked up the swan, he placed it on the night stand as he thought 'Why would she try origami?' Before he could continue his train of thought, he heard some people calling out Flora's name.

"Bakas," Kanda said to himself as he walked out of his room. Soon he found Allen and some finders in the hallway. "Would you Bakas keep it down?" he said very coldly. "Kanda!" they exclaimed in surprise. Kanda just glared at them as he said, "Flora is asleep. The fact that she slept through all your yelling shows that she needs that sleep." Before they could ask him where Sora was, he was already half way back to his room.

Flora was still asleep when Kanda returned. He took a closer look at her and noticed that she had the start of dark circles under her eyes. 'The nightmares are getting worse,' Kanda thought to himself as he settled down to do some meditation. He was able to get an hour of meditation in before Flora started to wake up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she said sleepily to herself. "For at least two hours," Kanda said without opening his eyes. Flora jumped in surprise and fell on to the floor. "Ouch!" she said as she got up. As soon as she was on her feet, she realized who was in the room with her. "Big Brother!" she happily exclaimed as she ran and gave him a tight hug. Kanda opened one eye before he said, "I came back to find the entire base running around like bakas trying to find you, only to find you asleep on the floor in my room." She let go of him as she blushed in embarrassment and said, "I wanted to make you a surprise and your room was the only place I could work in peace." Kanda glanced at the paper swan before he said, "What is you true reason?"

Flora was looking at the ground to avoid eye contact with him as she remained silent. Kanda looked directly at her as he said, "The nightmares are getting worse." When Flora didn't look at him he knew that he was correct. "He was trying to kill me," she softly said without looking up, "And I froze like I did before and," she stopped to try and hold back the tears that threatened to leak out. "You died trying to save me," she finally choked with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Kanda did the only think that he would do when he and Flora were alone. He pulled her into a comforting hug as she started to cry. "I was useless! Hic, I froze in fear as I was, hic, attacked! Hic, I let you and big sister die, hic!" she cried out. She continued to cry and hiccup until Kanda said, "You're not useless. You simply need practice and I am giving that to you," Flora's crying decreased but she still had tears flowing down her face, "You have the potential of becoming a general. One day I will be taking orders from you." Flora pulled back so she could look at him in the face as she asked, "You really believe that?" Kanda let his rarely seen smile appear as he said, "Yes and you would the only one that I wouldn't question your ability since I will help you perfect it." Flora hugged him so suddenly that he lost balance for a few seconds.

"Thank you big brother," Flora said as she kissed his check. She then let him go and wiped the left over tears from her face. Kanda just patted her head. Soon there was a loud growling noise. Flora hugged her stomach and blushed as Kanda's smile turned into his more common smirk. "Go get dinner. I will meet up with you in the cafeteria," he said amused. Flora gave off her carefree smile as she skipped off. As soon as she was gone, Kanda's smirk had completely disappeared as he thought, 'I need to talk to the baka.' He then got up and started to head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I was going to post this sooner but I got sick and as soon as I got better I was hit by a hurricane. I just have horrible luck, but I am finally able to use my computer now. ^-^ Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Scary Tools

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for the late update. I just have been busy with my school life. I have been working hard and redone this chapter many times before I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it. I only own Flora.**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Scary Tools**

Flora was running around her room as she looked for her training clothes. 'I am late!' she screamed in her head as she finished getting dressed, 'Big brother is not going to be happy if I come late again.' Flora then ran right out of her room and down the hall. Flora turned into the main hall and froze in her spot.

She saw Allen running in circles with a giant robot chasing after him. She also saw the science division on the platform trying to help Allen, but failing miserably. Allen was so busy trying to get away from Komuilin, that he didn't see Flora until ran into her. Flora yelped in shock and pain as Allen fell right on top of. He jumped up off her and quickly said, "I'm so sorry!" Then he paused as he remembered his current situation as his face paled. "Get out of here! Komuilin will be after you!"

Flora titled her head in confusion as the robot stopped in front of them. Everyone froze in their spot as Komuilin started to analyze Flora. After a few minutes of silence, Komuilin finally said, "Flora, apprentice exorcist, not fit for battle, needs cuteness enhancement. Expect resistance." The science division paled as Allen and Flora started to run away from the robot.

Komuilin was chasing them around in circles until part of the ceiling started to fall and blocked their path. "That's it!" Allen exclaimed as he activated his innocence. As he was charging up his cannon to fire, Komui shot him with a sleeping dart. Komuilin started to reach for Allen but was stopped when Flora yelled out, "Innocence Activate!" A bright white light started to come from her and eloped her and Allen. Flora had activated her barrier and now was holding Komuilin back.

Komuilin continued to attack her barrier. Flora tried her best to hold it up, but the constant force was too much for her to handle and the barrier had shattered. She fell down to her knees as she was breathing heavily. As she was catching her breath, Komuilin took advantage of the situation and grabbed Flora and Allen. He brought them into his stomach for their surgeries.

The science section's faces went deathly pale as one yelled out, "Crap! Kanda's going to kill us!"

"What did you do this time?" Kanda asked he stepped into the hall way aggravated. Everyone was quite as Kanda waited for an answer. "HELP!" Flora yelled out in terror from within Komuilin. Kanda snapped his head in her direction and saw the robot. Everyone could feel the temperature in the room drop as Kanda pulled out his sword. "No!" Komui yelled out dramatically as Kanda charged at the robot.

As Kanda gutted the now dead robot, Lenalee started to come to. It was when Kanda ran into Komuilin, when she realized what was going on and ran to help him. As soon as she stepped inside, she found Allen wrapped up from head to toe. She helped him out and was starting to unwrap him as the science section finally came. When everyone was there, is when Kanda stepped out with a completely terrified Flora. Kanda held her bridle style as she was burying her face into his chest.

No one dared to move as Kanda sent out a deadly glare to everyone. Flora started to shake and clung even harder to Kanda. He stopped his glaring and tried to calm the poor child down. Flora was not responding very well to the comfort and Kanda let out a curse. Lenalee stepped forward to try and calm the girl down until Kanda snapped, "Leave her be!" Everyone was so shocked that he yelled at Lenalee that they didn't notice that Kanda had left with Flora.

Kanda was speeding down the hallway as he headed to Flora's room. Flora was still shaking uncontrollably and was muttering something about scary giant tools. 'Figures,' he thought to himself aggrievedly, 'We won't have this issue if the baka didn't go overboard on examining her innocence when she first arrived here.'

* * *

_(flashback ~four years ago~)_

_Kanda was walking down the hall on from the cafeteria when he suddenly heard a child's scream. 'What The Hell!?' he thought as he turned around to see a six year old girl running towards him. 'Wait! What's a child doing here?' he thought as he stopped the girl. She ran right into him and fell backwards on to her butt. It took a few moments for her to realize what just happened before she jumped up and tried to apologize. _

"_I'm sorry mister! Excuse me!" she said before trying to get around him, but Kanda stopped her again. "Why are you here?" he asked in a somewhat aggravated tone. The girl took a quick breath before saying, "Iamthenewapprentice! 'twanthimtocutmeupwithitsince Ineedtobewholetogetstrongera ndfulfillmypromisetobigsiste r!" (I am the new apprentice! Mr. Yeegar brought me here after I lost my family so I can train to get stronger and control my new power better and the guy with the funny hat wanted to see it and he took out the big scary thing and I ran away since my power comes from a pretty stone that is in my back and I didn't want him to cut me up with it since I need to be whole to get stronger and fulfill my promise to big sister!)._

_As she tried to catch her breath, Kanda was processing what she said when Komui came running in with his giant drill in hand and General Yeegar was right behind him. The girl ran behind Kanda as they stopped next to her._

"_Don't hide! Mr. Drill here just wants to take a look at your innocence," Komui said with a creepily sweet voice._

"_Komui! Put that thing away! You're scaring Flora with you carrying it!" Yeegar exclaimed as he noticed the child's true fear. Flora stayed behind Kanda. "General," Kanda said. Yeegar looked at him. "Why does this child have a piece of innocence in her back?" he asked. 'The sooner I find out what's going on the sooner I can get rid of the child that is clinging to me,' he thought to himself as Yeegar answered, "It chose her Kanda." Kanda gave a look that said he didn't believe him. "It reacted to her when she needed it the most, when her older sister was in danger and when her father became an akuma," he simply finished. Kanda had a look of indifferent on his face as he thought over all the new information on the child. Flora just started to come out when he turned to get a closer look at her. She was nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another. _

_Komui didn't notice the Japanese exorcist's observing stare and tried to take Flora's hand to bring her back to the medical wing. When he barely touched t her, she jumped and tried to get out of his grip. She did not get free until she kicked him in the shin. As she ran out of reach of him, Yeegar looked disappointed in her but didn't say anything as Kanda let a smirk appear. 'I already have some respect for this kid. The baka deserves the kick a little higher but he's still in pain on the floor.' He thought to himself as he patted Flora's head and simply said, "Good job." _

_Flora looked up confused as Komui let out a gasp of shock at Kanda's complement, partly that Kanda never complements anyone and the fact that it was his pain he complementing on as well. Yeegar gave a small smile to see that one on the most isolated exorcist is accepting the new apprentice as Flora let her own smile appear as she said, "Thank you! Mr. Drill is scary!"_

"_No! Mr. Drill is nice! He won't hurt you!" Komui tried to say as he also tried to stand up straight. Kanda's good mode disappeared as he said, "Why would you try to even convince a child that a drill won't hurt her when that drill could make her paralyzed for life?" There was dead silence. Before Komui could make up any kind excuse, Kanda turned towards Flora and said, "I'll introduce you to Lenalee. She'll examine your innocence without the use of any tool." She gave him a grateful smile as she said, "Thank you."_

* * *

_~(end of flashback)~_

Kanda had enter Flora's room and sat down on her bed while he was still holding her, as he thought, 'If the baka had not bargained in with his tools as Lenalee was examining Flora, she would not be terrified of them.' He simply rubbed soothing circles on her back as she started to calm down a bit.

After a few minutes, Flora had finally stopped shaking and her grip on Kanda's jacket had loosened. He continued to hold her as she said, "Sorry that I was late for practice." He let out an aggravated growl as he said, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, it was the Baka's fault." She let a small smile appear, "Thank you for saving me," then a frown appeared on her cute face as she added, "again."

Kanda noticed the change in her tone and said, "You did your best, you just need more practice." Flora got out of his hold and off the bed when she said, "I know, but I can't get better at slaying Akumas if I do not fight any." He let out a sigh. 'She has a point, but she can't going on any mission without someone who can look after her and the Baka hasn't been able to put me on any missions that are Flora's level,' he thought before he said, "There have been no missions that are safe enough for you to go on, and the ones that are, are too far way for me to go with you." She looked down at the floor as she softly said, "I know. I want to get stronger so you won't get hurt saving me all the time." Kanda got off the bed and kneeled down to her eye level before saying, "We've been through this before. I will take you out on your first mission as soon as there is one available." She still had a small frown but she nodded her head to say that she understood.

Kanda smiled as he stood up and said, "Now, since we are staring later than normal, you will have to run three extra laps and practice holding your barrier for an extra hour." Flora's frown disappeared as she smiled but that also quickly changed into a determined face. "Hai!" she said a she straightened up her form. Then they started to head towards the garden for the training that has been delayed for too long.

* * *

**So how was it? I originally wanted** **to give Flora dog ears and a tail while she spoke like Scooby-doo but I felt this was better since it kinda explained on how Kanda first meet Flora. I also think that any child would be terrified but those giant tools Komui uses to examine parasite-type exorcists. I will try to add in little more flashbacks in to explain how they got closer. I apologize once again for the late update. I have been writing at school since my computer was in the shop for three weeks, but it is finally fixed. Thanks for staying with me so long, if there are some ideas you want to share for me to add in, then please send me a private message or put in your review. Thanks again. =^_^= **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I finally got some free time and I was able to get my next chapter done. I apologize if it is short but I am lazy and don't want to rewrite everything that isn't even going to change. Please enjoy. I only own Flora.**

* * *

**Ch. 4 A flower with Thorns**

Allen slowly opened his good eye to see that Komui sitting next to his bed with Flora right next to him looking very worried. 'Where am I?' he thought as he sat up. Then the memories of the Human girl, Road, came flooding back.

"Lenalee!" he yelled out is shock and worry. Komui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "She's alright. We have someone looking after her right now." Flora also added, "We got Mr. PandaMan looking after Big Sister Leelee." Allen had a confused look but had to smile at the obvious nicknames Flora was using. She smiled right back at him and said, "And I'm here to protect you until Mr. PandaMan can work on your eye." He then had a grim aura around him as he thought, 'That must mean that Kanda is also here.'

Flora noticed his change in his mood and asked, "Don't you think I can, do you?" Allen then started to way his arms around as she continued, "If I can't protect you, then I can't prove to everyone that I am old enough to start missions with big brother," she started to look down at the floor. "No! I'm sure you can! I am just scared of what Kanda is going to do to me when he comes in!" Allen exclaimed. Flora quickly looked up and said, "But, Big brother isn't here with us. I followed Floppy Hat when I heard that Leelee was hurt and couldn't come back home." Before he could say anything someone said, "I didn't know Flower-chan was a little rule breaker."

Everyone turned to see a seventeen year old boy with an eye patch and red hair leaning against the doorframe. Flora then yelled, "You Don't Have My Permission to Ever Call Me That, BB!" The boy just smiled and said, "Why, Flower-chan? You call me BB. What does that even mean anyway?" Everyone turned to see that Flora was wearing a Kanda like smirk and said, "It means Baka Bunny."

Allen and Komui had trouble holding in their laughter as the boy continued to smile. "Kanda has defiantly been teaching you more that he intended to," he paused, "But you avoided my first question. Why don't you like it when I call you Flower-chan?" Before he could continue, an old Chinese man kicked him in the head.

Allen's jaw dropped at the scene, while Flora was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Old Panda! Why Did You Kick Me!?" the boy yelled out. The old man just hit him again as he said, "You're trying to interrogate a ten year old, which would only end up with you coming to me crying about how you were burned by her innocence," the said ten year old, was grinning like no tomorrow at the indirect praise until the old man turned right back to her, "As for you, you broke one of the many rules that was set up to make sure you were kept safe." She looked down at the floor guiltily. "But, you did it because you were worried about one of your fellow exorcists. So, we over look it this one time," he had continued. She smiled and said, "I understand Mr. PandaMan. Is Leelee going to be ok?"

The man gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Yes, she will need to be treated by my one more time before she is well enough for her to travel. I just need to look over," "Why does she get away with calling you panda when you kick me when I call you that!?" the boy exclaimed. The old man just simply stated, "Because she asked me and it's cuter when a little girl says it than a teenage boy, Lavi."

Before Lavi could reply, Flora said, "BB and I will go now so you can work on Al nii-chan in peace Mr. PandaMan." Then she left as she pull a shocked Lavi out of the room. Allen's soul just escaped out of his mouth as he processed what she said. 'Kanda's Going To Kill Me!' he thought as Komui and the old man simply smiled. "Don't be like that Allen," Komui said, "You're lucky to recive you nickname so soon and the fact she see you as her brother shows that she really cares for you."

Allen slowly turned his head towards them and said, "But Kanda is going to kill me." The old man just gave him a knowing nod and said, "Flora's a smart girl. She won't use your nickname when Kanda is near. Now I need to take a look at that eye of yours."

~(time skip that whole scene because I am lazy)~

Allen was walking out of the hospital as he ran into Lavi and Flora, who were fighting. "I told you aren't allowed to call me that name ever!" she yelled at the grinning boy. "Come on Flower-chan. Tell me why?" he continued until he saw Allen.

"Hey Bean Sprout!" he called out as Allen stiffened at the nickname. "My Name's Allen! Not Bean Sprout!" he yelled out as he stomped off away from them. "But's that the nickname Yuu calls you by," Lavi said. Flora glared at him and said, "Big Brother doesn't like it when you use his first name." Allen stopped in mid step as he thought, 'Kanda's first name is Yuu?' Flora sighed as she said, "Can we go now? I am bored and I need to practice my Akuma hunting." Lavi just glanced at her and said, "So the true reason comes out. You weren't that worried about Lenalee, you just wanted to fight Akuma."

She glared at him and replied, "It's not my fault that the higher ups are purposely refusing to let me go on missions with Big Brother for some stupid reason." The two of them continued to argue until Lavi stopped and said, "Were did Allen go?" Flora looked around and saw that Allen was indeed gone and said, "He must have gone to the village." "Goback to the hospital, I'll bring him back," was all Lavi got out before he was out of Flora's hearing range. 'Like I am going to miss my chance of getting some real practice. You are really stupid Baka Bunny,' she thought as she said "Innocence Activate!" Her wings appeared and she started to head towards the skys.

As soon as she got to the town, Lavi just grabbed Allen and started to expand his hammer to lead them out of the town. They didn't see Flora as she continued to follow them to the forest. When she caught up to them, Akuma have already surrounded the two older exorcists. They were holding their ground pretty well until one snuck into their blind spot. Flora saw it and flew full speed to cut it in half with her wings. Lavi and Allen quickly turned and saw the Akuma turn to dust as Flora started to change targets.

'She couldn't have done that!' Allen thought as he continued to struggle fight with the people that he couldn't tell that were akumas. 'She's like a small flower, just like her name, but she fights these people that she can't tell if they are akuma or not,' he paused his train of thought until he realized the lesson his master taught him so long ago, 'that's it.' He was now facing the last of the Akumas in front of him that was trying to use a human hostage. 'She is a flower. A flower with thorns,' he thought as he killed the akuma that held the woman hostage. As she stumbled forward, he also killed her as she showed her true form. When the last one was killed, his bandage fell off his fully healed eye.

Flora collapsed on her knees as her wings burst into thin air. As she regained her breath, Lavi turned his hammer back into its smaller size and gently hit her head with it. "OW!" Flora exclaimed as she rubbed her bump. Allen looked over and saw that Lavi had a small grin on his face as he said, "Now that's for not listening to me." She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him as she started to stand up. "I don't care. I told Al nii-chan I was going to protect him until his eye was better and did exactly what I said," she simply said as she turned to head back to the hospital.

* * *

~(timeskip)~

Everyone was walking towards headquarters as Lavi started to bug Flora again. Allen and Bookman sighed at the same time as the two of them started to argue.

"It's nice to see that she's acting like a normal ten year old," Komui said as Allen turned his head towards him. After a few moments of thought, he had to smile in agreement. 'That must be why Lavi bugs her so much. It is the only time when she forgets about everything and actually act like normal kid,' he thought as they approached the gates.

Gatekeeper looked scared until he saw everyone approach. "Thank The Lord!" he exclaimed in complete relief. Everyone looked up at him with a confused look. "Hurry Inside And Stop Him!" he continued as he opened the gates. Lavi looked over to Bookman and Allen and gave them an affirmative nod as he grabbed his hammer as Komui tried to get answers out of Gatekeeper. "What happened since we left?" he asked calmly as he stepped protectively in front of Lenalee, who was being carried by Bookman. Gatekeeper gulped as he said, "Kanda came back and went out of control when he found out that Flora was gone."

One word went through everyone's heads, except Flora, 'CRAP!' Flora then ran right into the building yelling, "Big Brother! I Am Home!" Everyone ran in after her, hoping that there were no dead bodies that they will have to clean up. They didn't have to go far since Kanda jumped from the ceiling and was hugging Flora so tight she couldn't talk. He quickly let go as soon as he saw everyone else and yelled out, "Where The Hell Did You Take Her, Bakas!" Before anyone could answer, Flora jumped in front of them and said, "I snuck out when I heard Allen and Big Sister Leelee were hurt. I followed Floppy Hat to find them and then I followed Allen and BB into the forest to fight Akuma. I am sorry for sneaking out and for worrying you but I couldn't stand back and wait to hear if my family is alive or not."

Kanda's dark aura disappeared slowly as he stood up. He sent everyone a glare as he grabbed Flora's hand and started to drag her away. When they were gone, Bookman went to place Lenalee in her bedroom as everyone else went to check the damage that Kanda caused. It turned out that Kanda simply knocked everyone out cold as he cut everything in the base into a pile of rubble.

As they cleaned up the mess, Kanda dragged Flora into her room. As soon as they entered her room, Kanda closed her door and gave her another tight hug. After a minute, he let her go and said, "Don't ever do that again." Flora looked down at the ground with guilt as he continued, "Do you know how worried I was? You could have been killed!" "Sorry," she muttered softly. Kanda sighed as he also said, "But from what you've told me, you handled yourself very well and I am proud of how much you've progressed." She blushed at the complement but it disappeared when he said, "But that still doesn't excuse you from your punishment," he paused to think of what her punishment should be. Soon he decided it. "You are grounded. You are to stay in your room unless you are going to the cafeteria, bathroom, training with me, or doing errands with Lenalee. This will be done until you've learned your lesson."

After a moment of silence, Kanda said, "Do you understand?" Flora weakly said, "Yes, Big Brother. I understand." Kanda let out another sigh and said, "I must help fix the base now. I will return later and I expect to find you right here." Flora gave a small nod as Kanda left. As soon as she couldn't hear his footsteps any more she let a few tears fall as she thought, 'I am sorry Big Brother, I had to lie to you but I didn't want to make you worry about me.'

'_It's for the best. You had to go and protect them when their accommodators were unable to,' _said a soft ancient voice. Flora wiped her tears away and thought, 'Yes, but I can't tell them that or they would lock me away from Big Brother, thinking that I have your mother in my back instead of you.' The voice's presence gave off an understanding aura before saying, '_Yes, but they can't control that they all lost the one thing they were born with to communicate with us. You're the first to be found before you lost your understanding of us.'_ Flora had to smile before she thought, 'Yes, I am lucky but I can't help if I am stuck at the base all of the time.' '_True, but for now, you must rest. Your body isn't use to battle. We can continue later with our conversation,' _said the voice in a loving and caring tone. 'Alright,' Flora told the voice as she climbed into her bed to take a nap.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank Halley Vanaria for helping me with the nicknames, it really helped me very much. Sorry if some characters seemed ooc, I am trying my best not to do that but there are times it will have to happen. Please review. I love to read them and it helps motivate me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for all my late updates, but I am filled with joy that you have stayed with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I only own Flora.**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Heat, Snow, Flowers, and Nightmares**

* * *

_~(The past few weeks of events)~_

_It has now been two weeks since Flora was grounded and Lenalee still hasn't woken up. Kanda has been in a bad mood, worse that he normally is, so everyone has been avoiding him so they won't be killed. Lavi almost died a few days before because he simply didn't know when to not use Kanda's first name, like usual. Allen tried to visit Flora to see how she was doing but he was greeted with Kanda's sword at his throat as he stated, "No one goes in there, unless it's me or Lenalee." Komui got his hat sliced in half when he asked if Kanda was ready for another mission._

* * *

~(Present time)~

Allen stepped into Komui's office to find Kanda sitting down angrily in front of Komui. 'Wow! He's finally taking another mission! I thought he wasn't going to leave until Flora's punishment is over,' he thought to himself as Komui greeted him.

"Good Morning Allen. Quick question, how do you do with extreme cold? How about heat?" he simply said with a small smile. "Neither bothers me if that's what you're asking," Allen replied as he took a seat. Before anything else was said, Flora came in wearing an exorcist's uniform, like Lenalee's but she had dark blue leggings on. Komui let a squeal out as he started to hug her saying how cute she looked. Kanda didn't look happy, in fact, he looked pissed.

Flora managed to get out of Komui's hold and asked, "Floppy Hat, why did you make me try this on?" Komui regained his composure and simply asked, "Flora, you grew up near New Orleans in America right?" She simply nodded her head, "So you are used to extremely hot weather," she nodded again, "How would you like to see snow without being cold?" Everyone froze at what he asked. Flora was trying to form words to speak but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"You Baka!" Kanda exclaimed, "You aren't sending her on a mission when she still hasn't finished being punished from when she snuck out last time!" Komui simply raised his hand and said, "Kanda, Flora has been training for four years now. It is time for her to get real battle experience and I did promise that I would send you with her on her first mission to keep an eye on her, when the first available mission was up. It will be months until another one is available for her to go on." There was dead silence for a few minutes before Kanda folded his arms and said, "Che."

Flora excitedly tackled him and said, "Thank You Big Brother!" Kanda didn't say anything else as he just patted her head. Allen has to smile at the scene in front of him, but Kanda noticed it and said, "You better not mess up Bean Sprout. If she gets on scratch on her, I will kill you and turn you into an Akuma to kill you all over again." Allen's smile dropped and Flora exclaimed, "Don't scare him, Big Brother! I won't get hurt, I promise!"

Komui just chuckled as he said, "I believe you should get ready. You train leaves in two hours." Flora gasped and then ran off yelling, "I Have To Pack!" Komui continued to chuckle as Allen let out one of his own and Kanda was chuckling in his mind. 'Knowing her, she will over pack from being too excited,' Kanda thought as he went to make sure Flora didn't over pack.

* * *

~(the waterway)~

Allen was seated at the middle of the boat as Kanda and Flora was sitting up front. Flora was practically jumping in her seat, while Kanda sat next to her to stop the boat from rocking from the fact Flora couldn't sit still. They were about to go, when Lavi and Bookman joined the boat.

"Hey there, Allen, Yuu, Flower-chan," Lavi said as he grabbed the pole to push the boat. "Don't Call Me That!/BB!" Kanda and Flora both yelled. Bookman sighed as he started to explain why they decided to come to Allen.

"I understand," Allen said as he tried to tune out Flora, who got up and moved to the back of the boat, fighting with Laiv about her nickname once again. "Also, we came to see if what Hevlaska said about Flora is true," Bookman added. Allen looked surprised but quickly got control of it before asking, "What did she say about Flora? I mean she said I am the destroyer so who is Flora?" Kanda just ched before quietly saying, "Flora is God's true Apostle." Bookman nodded and said, "Yes, she is, but now isn't the time." "Time for what?" Flora innocently asked as she sat back down next to Kanda. "It's time for you to explain why I can't call you Flower-chan," Lavi simply said with a goofy grin. Everyone sighed as they started to fight once again.

* * *

~(Train)~

Allen just fell asleep listening to Lavi's stories, next to Bookman, as Flora was sleeping with her head on Kanda's lap, who was sleeping as well. Out of pure boredom, Lavi took out a marker and started to draw on Allen's face as he heard a couple passing by saying, "Aw! That is so Adorable! I wish I had an elder brother that would let me fall asleep on him when I was that age!" "If I had a sister that was that cute I would do the same thing as him, but I would also be the one to spoil her rotten."

He had to let out a laugh before turning it into a cat like grin. Bookman simply said, with his eyes closed, "I'm not going to save you if you are going to do what I know you're thinking of doing." Lavi replied, "Why would you need to in the first place? Yuu and Flower-chan won't kill me." Then he was off.

Kanda was dreaming out his lotus fill filed, until he felt something tugging at his hair. He woke up to find Lavi braiding his hair. "Hi there Yuu, You should go see Allen's face. I believe it suites him," Lavi said as Kanda glare at him and said, "Go away before you find yourself a bloody mess on the ground." He just put his hand in the air for surrender as he said, "Alright! Alright! I'm going," he was half back to his seat before adding, "but, what you think of Flower-chan's new look? I think she looks adorable now." Before Lavi's words fully left his mouth, Kanda quickly looked down at Flora and saw that Lavi took her hair out of her braided ponytail, which caused he hair to be very wavy, and applied tons of make up on her face. Since it was poorly done, it looked more of a clown face. "Lavi!" Kanda exclaimed, but the red haired teen was already too far away to do anything.

Flora started to wake up, due to the noise, and Kanda was already trying to dig out something to clean her face off. She sat up and started to wipe her eyes and said, "Are we there yet?" Before he could even speak, she noticed the make-up that was smudged on her hands and started to freak out. Kanda quickly took a cloth and wiped her hands to show that the stuff on her hands comes off. She calmed down and then exclaimed, "Baka Bunny! You are in so much trouble!" Kanda sighed as he wiped the rest of the make-up off her face as she continued to rant on how Lavi was dead meat. 'The baka really got us this time, but Flora will get revenge one way or another,' he smirked as he also thought, 'That will be amusing when she sets it in motion.'

He finished cleaning her face and said, "I got most of it off, but you will need to wash your face in the bathroom." He paused before adding, as he heard Allen yell out in surprise, "You better get there before Bean Sprout, or you will have to wait an hour for him to get the permanent marker to get off of him." Flora ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and slammed the door before Allen could even get up.

* * *

~(Time skip)~

Flora was about to jump off the train until Kanda held her back. Before she could ask why he stopped her, she noticed the blizzard and blushed in embarrassment that she nearly jumped right in it without noticing it. He picked her up and started to run to get inside the train station. When inside, he put her down. Flora was about to complain about the storm until she heard, _'The storm is his way of protecting himself. We must travel against the wind to find him, once we find him, I can calm him down and stop this unnatural weather.' _Flora understood and thought, 'I understand, but we will have traveling in the weather.' _'We can travel with our barrier up,' _it replied once again.

Before she could give her reply, her train of thought was broken when someone said, "Flora!" "What?" she replied cutely confused. Lavi grinned and said, "You were staring into space for so long, we would have had to start pulling the weeds growing around you." She gave him a cute looking glare as she said, "I was thinking of what we should do next," Allen then said, "We have to wait out the storm for now." Kanda glared at him before turning to her and asked, "What do you believe we should do?" She smiled and said, "We need to travel against the wind, since I believe the innocence should be in the center of it. Also we can travel under my barrier if someone carries me so I can concentrate."

Everyone looked towards her in surprise, except Kanda who gave a proud smile and patted her head. The finder got over his shock, and said, "Then we should get going." Allen and Lavi slowly nodded their heads until Bookman commented, "Who will carry you Flora?" She thought over it for a minute and sighed as she said, "Big Brother can't since he will need to be free to fight any Akumas that we come across as well as BB since he's he needs both hands to fight. I'm too heavy for you to carry me and our finder has to carry his mobile phone, so Allen is the one best for it. He can fight one handed if he needs to without putting me down." Allen felt like someone was staring at him, so he turned and found Kanda glaring at him. "Yuu, she has a point. Allen's eye will warn us if there are Akuma coming and we can take care of them more quickly than if you were carrying her," Lavi said. Kanda calmed down slightly after he said, "Drop her and you die." Allen quickly nodded his head as everyone slowly walked outside.

Once everyone was out, Allen kneeled down for Flora to climb on his back. When she was up, he stood up and she closed her eyes and said, "Innocence activate!" Slowly a warm white light surrounded them, to form a bubble like shape. After a minute the light dimmed down so they could see where they were going. They noticed the wind was going around the bubble and the snow melted where it touched the light.

"Wow!" Lavi said, "You're really something Flower-chan!" Flora still had her eyes closed and didn't even move to in knowledge him. "It seems that she can't break her focus for even a second to keep up this barrier," Bookman stated. Kanda nodded his head and said, "As long as she keeps her focus, the barrier will stay for hours. We better move. We have to get to the innocence before she gets to tired." With that said, they set out at a fast pace.

They traveled at their quick pace for only a short amount of time, before Lavi spotted something. "Guys, I see something up ahead," he said. Everyone moved in the direction he pointed and came across an old man and a teenage girl, faced down in the snow. Bookman kneeled down and check to see if they were alive. "They are still breathing, but we need to get them out of this blizzard," he explained. "There's an inn less than an hour away in that direction," the finder said as he pointed the way. Kanda glared and said, "We don't have time to play nursemaid to these people. I'm going on."

Flora's eye started to twitch, to show that she wants to say something but can't. Kanda saw it and sighed. He went over to her and patted her head as he said, "You will have to go with them. Your barrier will keep these people from freezing as they bring them back to the inn." She twitched her eye once again. Kanda knew what she wants to complain about and walked over to Bookman. As they talked, the Finder said, "I'll go with him as well. I'll call if we need backup." He walked over to Kanda as Bookman came back over and picked up the girl. "We better move," he said and everyone moved out in opposite directions.

After about a half hour, the inn came into view. "There's The Inn!" Lavi exclaimed as he shifted to man on his back into point it out. "Hu-ry!" Flora muttered as her barrier started waver. Allen heard her warning and started to move faster as he said, "Flora can't hold up for much longer. We must get inside now." Everyone nodded as they got up to speed with Allen. As soon as they got inside, the barrier shattered like glass and Flora slumped over Allen's shoulder, panting like she was running the whole time.

Bookman found the innkeeper and got her to show them where the rooms were. As Bookman and Lavi took care of the two nearly-frozen people, Allen put Flora down and asked, "How are you?" She gave a tried smile and said, "Tried." He gave her a kind smile and said, "Who wouldn't be after keeping up a barrier that kept us warm for about an hour or two?" She smiled brighter before the inn keeper came in. "Oh my, I didn't know we had a little one here. Come let's get you something to eat and warm you up," she said as she gently grabbed Flora's hand and led her into the kitchen.

* * *

~(time skip)~

Lavi, Bookman, and Allen where sitting next to the fire as Flora was sleeping in the next room, when the teenage girl came out. "Thank you for saving my father and me," she said. Allen smiled and said, "It's no big deal, but I'm curious. Why were you two out in the middle of a blizzard?" The girl looked hesitantly across the room before saying, "We were looking for the Leaf of Revival." The group of exorcists looked at each other as they recalled the innkeeper's story about the leaf. "I'm sorry but there is no such thing. There is nothing that could bring back the dead," Lavi said logically.

"Elda," called out the old man as he entered the room. He didn't look happy. "Father, I was thanking them for saving us," she tried to explain until he cut her off. "Get ready, we leave in the morning," he said until they heard a scream.

"Flora!" Lavi and Allen shouted at the same time as they ran into the next room. When they got to Flora, she was crying and screaming bloody murder. "Flora! Wake Up!" Allen said as he gently shook her. She woke with a start, and looked around for a minute before she started to cry. Allen pulled her into a tight embrace as she continued to cry. "It's ok Flower-chan. It's just a nightmare," Lavi said as he tried to touch her head until she screamed out, "YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM! YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! THE ONLY ONES WHO DID ARE GONE FOREVER!" Lavi backed away shocked as Allen continued to let her cry on his shoulder. Everyone could only stare as this happy carefree child, cried like there was no tomorrow. After fifteen minutes, she was asleep once again and Bookman finally said, "This is the reason why Kanda can't be gone for more than three weeks at a time. He was the only one that knew of her reoccurring nightmares."

Allen placed her back in bed and followed everyone out of the room. "What is that poor child dreaming of?" asked the innkeeper. Bookman sighed before saying, "Kanda warned me of what to expect before we separated. Apparently, she has continuous nightmares of when she first encountered akuma." "Akuma don't exist," the old man said roughly. "Sir, if the leaf of revival exist, then why can't akuma," Lavi quickly replied. Bookman coughed to gain everyone's attention again before saying, "She has been having the same dream over and over for the past four years. Four years of reliving her sister's murder and her father's second death, I am honestly surprised of how Kanda was able to control this for so long." "Did he mention on how he was helping her deal with it?" Allen asked concerned.

Bookman simply stated, "How does any child deal with a nightmare?" Lavi started to chuckle as he said, "You mean, she runs into Kanda's room to sleep next to him." He nodded his head and Lavi continued to chuckle until he stopped and said, "But, what about her screaming at me for calling her Flower-chan? Was that her nickname her family called her?" "I believe it is Lavi, or she wouldn't have yelled at you," Allen replied.

"What about her mother? Where is she?" Elda asked. The exorcists didn't say anything for a while. "Flora is an orphan. Her mother died long before her father and sister did," Lavi stated as calmly as he could. She covered her mouth to stop the gasp as the old man looked in a different direction.

There room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes, Elda and her father left the room before Bookman said, "I believe another piece to Hevlaska 's prophecy for Flora has just been brought to light." Lavi looked surprised for a second before he said, "You're on to something old man." Before Bookman could kick Lavi, Allen asked, "What is Flora's prophecy?" Bookman sighed once again before reciting, "_You, child, are God's true chosen. You are the one who hears what others lost, but only when you've lost everything is when your true light will shine. From behind the stage, you will light the path to peace and true happiness, only when you have overcome your darkness." _

After a second Allen replied, "You believe her nightmares is this darkness she has in her?" Bookman nodded his head, "She has much poetical, but she will not progress further until she over comes her past." There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "I'll go keep an eye on Flora," Allen said as he started to head to her room. Once he was gone, Lavi said, "I forgot how hard Flora's life was before she came to us." Bookman looked out the window before saying, "It is easy to forget for the time being, but some things are impossible to completely forget." Lavi sighed before saying he was going to bed. When Bookman was alone, he quietly thought, 'I fear that this war will force her to grow up before she is ready.' After that thought he went to bed as well.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I ran into a few road blocks as I was writing this but I managed to make it a lot better than what I original wrote. Thank you everyone that reviewed, it helped overcome my road blocks when I was writing.**


End file.
